Light-emitting diode (LED) technology has advanced to the point where LEDs can be used as energy efficient replacements for conventional incandescent and/or fluorescent light sources. One application where LEDs have been employed is in ambient lighting systems using white and/or color (e.g., red, green and blue) LEDs. Like incandescent and fluorescent light sources, the average intensity of an LED's output is controlled by the average current through the device. Unlike incandescent and fluorescent light sources, however, LEDs can be switched on and off almost instantaneously. As a result, their intensity can be controlled by switching circuits that switch the device current between two current states to achieve a desired average current corresponding to a desired intensity. This approach can also be used to control the relative intensities of red, green and blue (RGB) LED sources (or any other set of primary colors) in ambient lighting systems that mix primary colors in different ratios to achieve a desired color.
One approach to LED switching is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,016,038 and 6,150,774 of Meuller et al. These patents describe the control of different LEDs with square waves of uniform frequency but independent duty cycles, where the square wave frequency is uniform and the different duty cycles represent variations in the width of the square wave pulses. The Meuller patents describe this as pulse width modulation (PWM). This type of control signal has high spectral content at the uniform frequency and its odd harmonics, which can cause electromagnetic interference (EMI) to sensitive devices, components, circuits and systems nearby.